


The John Sheppard Method

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kissbingo, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a very weird man. Rodney isn't sure he minds.</p><p>For the kiss bingo prompt of chin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The John Sheppard Method

John Sheppard is an odd man. Weird. Possibly downright strange.

Rodney had reached this conclusion the fifteenth time they had sex. At that point, John's fascination with Rodney's dick had begun to fade and he'd started exploring other parts of Rodney's body, like the underside of Rodney's toes, which he'd run a single finger across, and the backs of Rodney's calves, which he'd felt up.

And tonight he was being weirder still. Tonight, John had apparently decided to explore with his mouth all of the places he'd previously checked out with his fingers.

Fortunately, he's skipped Rodney's toes, because Rodney has no idea how he'd feel about a mouth on his toes. But he plants a kiss on the tip of Rodney's ankle then runs his tongue around it, treating the knob of Rodney's ankle the same way he treats the head of Rodney's cock. The sensation isn't unpleasant, but Rodney still thinks it's weird.

Kneeling between Rodney's legs, John uses a hand to tilt Rodney's leg to the side, then leans down and licks a stripe along the backside of his knee. Rodney jerks his leg at the sensation, but John just grins.

The kisses John trails along the inside of his thigh are much nicer and when John kisses each of his testicles like he's anointing it, Rodney can't help but smile.

His hopes for more time spent in that general area are dashed when John bypasses his cock in favor of placing a lingering kiss on each hipbone.

John criss crosses his chest with kisses and small nips, coming tantalizingly close to Rodney's nipples.

Rodney's collarbone is treated to careful suction, first on one side, then the other.

By this point Rodney is ready to concede their might be something to John's methods after all.

Then John licks the underside of his chin and Rodney's doubts return.

Evidently done with his oral tour of the body of Rodney McKay, John kneels over him, hands on the bed next to Rodney's shoulders.

"You done?" Rodney asks.

John shakes his head and leans down to press a kiss to the center of Rodney's forehead. Then he kisses Rodney eyelid. It's featherlight, as is the kiss to Rodney's other eyelid.

The kiss to his nose is firm, but not too firm. Which is good because too firm would be weird. Weirder.

John kisses each cheek and then his chin.

Task evidently accomplished, he smiles down at Rodney, eyes bright in the fading light coming through the windows into Rodney's quarters. The skin around those eyes is crinkled with crows feet and there is gray in the hair at John's temples, but Rodney doesn't notice. All he sees is the affection in the upturned corners of John's mouth, the hint of desire in his gaze.

"You're a weird man, John Sheppard," Rodney says, sliding his hands along John's sides.

"Luckily for you."

Rodney thinks there's some teasing hidden in that answer, maybe even an insult, but he's got better things to do than suss it out. Things like sliding a hand into John's hair and guiding John down until his lips meet Rodney's.


End file.
